warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Warhawk
__TOC__ Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *Capture Deposit : **Resource Deposit - ***For every qualifying Resource Deposit seized on the World Map the Player is awarded a set amount of eXP. **Successful Capture - ***An Resource Deposit is considered successfully captured when all the Buildings ( with the exception of the Barricades) found within are completely destroyed. **Qualifying Deposits - ***The Player may Seize any Resource Deposit owned by a Rogue Faction , Enemy Player or Friend. ***The Player may only be awarded for Seizing an individual Resource Deposit 1 Time during Operation: Warhawk. ***The Player does NOT loose eXP for any Deposits seized by other players. **Unlimited Attacks - ***The Player may attack each Resource Deposit as many times as necessary to completely destroy the Deposit. **eXP Awards - ***The eXP awarded for the successful capture of a Resource Deposit is dependent on the size of the Deposit. eXP Award Amounts Additional Information *''Operation: Warhawk'' was the first Special Event to use eXP, however, unlike latter Events Prizes where not exchanged for eXP. Instead the eXP was uses as a progress indicator with Prizes being Unlocked as specific amounts of eXP were passed. Event Firsts & Records *Special Event Prize Firsts : **''First Infantry Special Event Prize '' - Attack Dog - Operation: Warhawk **''First Aircraft Special Event Prize '' - Warhawk - Operation: Warhawk **''First Elite Special Event Prize '' - Elite Warhawk - Operation: Warhawk **''First Elite Aircraft Special Event Prize '' - Elite Warhawk - Operation: Warhawk *General Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event Post World Map Introduction ''- Operation: Warhawk **''First Special Event To Use eXP ''- Operation: Warhawk **''First Special Event To Award Multiple Prizes ''- Operation: Warhawk **''First Special Event Prizes From Two Unit Categories ''- Operation: Warhawk *Special Event Records : **''The Only Seize Class Special Event ''- Operation: Warhawk **''The Only Special Event Without A Rogue Antagonist ''- Operation: Warhawk **''The Only Special Event To Utilize Resource Deposits ''- Operation: Warhawk **''The Only Special Event With An Option To Attack Other Players ''- Operation: Warhawk External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Warhawk - (Official) - Event Page. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/23/12 ) : Operation: WARHAWK - Preview - (Official) - Event Preview Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/29/12 ) : Operation: WARHAWK - Event started! - (Official) - Event Thread. Quotes Gallery - Deposit Map Icons Warhawk-Rouge-Metal-Available.png|Rouge Metal Deposit Available for Capture Warhawk-Rouge-Oil-Available.png|Rouge Oil Deposit Available for Capture Warhawk-Player-Metal-Seized.png|Player Metal Deposit Captured By Player Warhawk-Owned-Metal.png|Player Metal Deposit Owned at Start Warhawk-Enemy-Metall-Available.png|Enemy Metal Deposit Available for Capture Warhawk-Enemy-Metal-Seized-2.png|Enemy Metal Deposit Previously Captured Gallery - Event Messages Warhawk-EventMessage-PreEvent.png|Event Message #1 Pre Event Warhawk-EventMessage-PreEvent-2.png|Event Message #2 Pre Event Warhawk-EventMessage-Complete.png|Event Message #3 All Prizes Awared Gallery - Misc File:538711_242628969175280_19051139_n.jpg |Facebook Event Pic Wr.PNG|Event E-mail Ad Warhawk-Leaderboard-PreEvent.png|Event Leaderboard Pre Event Warhawk-Leaderboard-Running.png|Event Leaderboard Event Underway Deposit-Capture-Metal-Medium-Warhawk.png|Deposit Captured Medium Metal 563.png|Deposit Captured Large Oil Warhawk-Border-Banner.png|Header Banner Gallery - Event HUD Warhawk-Countdown.png|Event HUD Countdown to Start Warhawk-EventBox-0.png|Event HUD Event Start Warhawk-EventBox-1.png|Event HUD Attack Dog Unlocked Warhawk-EventBox-2.png|Event HUD Warhawk Unlocked Warhawk-EventBox-Complete-4.png|Event HUD Elite Warhawk Unlocked Gallery - Event Prizes Warhawk-Prizes.png|Prizes Available Warhawk-AttackDog-Unlock.png|Prize Unlock Message : Attack Dog Warhawk-Warhawk-Unlock.png|Prize Unlock Message : Warhawk Warhawk-Elite-Warhawk-Unlock.png|Prize Unlock Message : Elite Warhawk Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Special Event Category:Event Class - Seize Category:Event Feature - Deposit Seizer Category:A to Z